Revenge
by TheUltimateFireRose
Summary: AU in which Kira had won and taken over the world. Mia Lawliet, L's long lost sister poses as a fangirl of Kira, while planning to avenge L.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is just an idea I had. Do read and review.**_

 _ **I don't own this awesome anime. I do own Mia, though.**_

* * *

'People of the world, this is Kira, and as you all know, I'm here to usher you into a new world. A world where innocents can live peacefully without having to fear evil. A world which rewards you for good and punishes you for your evil…..and for opposing good. All the forces that have opposed me have been destroyed, and the same fate awaits you if you even think about opposing me, for I am justice.'

Mia was listening to Kira's victory speech for the tenth time. She felt a chill down her spine as she realized what she was up against. Kira had defeated her brother, who was the world's top three best detectives. What hope did she, a commoner have against him?

She doubted L ever even remembered that she existed. After all, he was all of four when he was taken in by Wammy. She remembered that day so well. That day when the tall, mysterious man entered the orphanage and began interrogating the orphans. He had asked so many weird questions. Later, Miss Porter, who owned the orphanage, had called L and her and told them that the strange man wanted to take L to a facility for gifted children. She had been shocked, and she refused to let L go, but a twelve year old had little say in such matters.

'Can I at least visit L at times?' she had asked the strange man who said 'Unfortunately, that is against our rules. However, I'll keep you updated about him. I'll send you pictures of him.' Saying that, he pressed a mobile phone into the girl's hands.'

It was not easy for Mia to live without L. Ever since their parents died three years ago, she had been like a mother to him. She would dream of him every night, and she stopped mingling with the other kids in the orphanage.

However, she eventually got over it. She made friends, and became particularly close to Jamie, a new resident at the orphanage. He was the same age as Mia, and the two of them shared several interests, in particular a great interest in music and movies.

She often got updates about L from the stranger, whose name was Mr Wammy. He would send her texts which talked about his progress in learning, and about what a prodigy he was. Those texts would frustrate her, for she knew he was smart. She did not want to know what he was learning. She wanted to know if he still loved sweets. She wanted to know what his favourite colour was. She wanted to know if…if he remembered her. Wammy never responded to _her_ texts, or picked up her calls. The communication was one-sided.

The picture he sent her made her sad. Sad that she wasn't there to watch her baby brother grow up.

Eventually, she was adopted by a nice family in London. She learned to love her adoptive parents, and she had two really sweet adoptive brothers to whom she could be the sister she never could be to L. She did well in school, and eventually got into a good college. She graduated with flying colours, and then started working as a teacher.

All those years, Wammy kept sending photographs of L, and Mia kept them. They scared her at times, it was apparent that teenaged L paid little attention to his health or looks. He always wore the same white T-shirt and blue jeans, and he had black shadows under his eyes which suggested he was an insomniac. However, she was too preoccupied with her own life to bother too much about him. At some point, Wammy told her that he was going to be the world's best detective, and so she wouldn't be receiving any more photographs, as his identity should be kept a secret. She was also made to promise to never talk about him to anyone, a promise which she found easy to keep. She never talked about him, anyway.

She had known about his death only after Kira made it public. The news broadcast revealed that Kira had succeeded in killing off both L and Near, who was L's successor, and photographs of the detectives were released.

Mia did not cry that night. She never cried. Not even when her parents died in the accident. They _deserved_ to die for what they did. However, her baby brother L made him angry. Angry with Kira, the fake deity who pretended to be the voice of justice. And she swore….she would have revenge.

Kira had revealed his face and identity soon after he made the victory speech. He was the young and handsome Light Yagami who was of the special taskforce members who were working on the Kira case. It was hate at the first sight for Mia.

But what could she do about it? How was she to extract her revenge?

She got on to the internet and typed Kira in the search bar. One of the first results that showed up was a blog called AngelLuvsKira. She clicked on it, and she felt like barfing. The blog was basically a fan site, and the blogger wrote about how 'hot' Kira was, how she wanted to 'drown in his eyes.' And how he was the 'saviour of the world'.

She was about to close it, when an idea struck her. She typed the words 'I love Kira.' On the search bar, and hundreds of results popped up. There were numerous fangirls, confessing their 'love' for the 'god.'

She could pretend to be one of them. If she proved her devotion to Kira, he might take her into his confidence. But for that, she would have to stand out from the other fangirls.

* * *

 _ **What do you think about this? Do tell me.**_

 _ **Also, I don't think L was his actual first name. Any suggestions for what it actually is?**_

 _ **xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey. What do you think of Mia?**_

 _ **Do review. Of course, I own nothing except for Mia and the OCs.**_

* * *

Mia fervently prayed that Miss Porter would not recognize her.

She looked nothing like herself, with her hair dyed red, green contacts, and face slathered with fake tan and makeup. However, she had been with Miss Porter for sixteen years after all.

'Miss Porter.' She said, in her best American accent. 'I am Kira's representative. I want to ask you a couple of questions.'

'KKkira? Why would he want anything from me?' Miss Porter asked, trembling.

'Ma'am, it would be in your best interests if you co-operate.'

'O..okay. Wh..what does Kira want?'

'Kira wants you to answer a couple of questions.' Mia took out a picture from her bag. It was a picture of four year old L realistically imagined by a professional artist. 'Do you know who this is?'

'I…I remember him. His name was Len Lawliet. He lived in this orphanage till he was four.'

'Len Lawliet. Hmm. Tell me more about him.' It had been years since she had thought of her brother by his real name.

'Well, we took him in after his parents died in a fire accident. They were strange folk. Of mixed descent they were…Japanese and Russian and French and British…

'That's interesting. What did they do?'

'I have no idea. No one had, in fact. They were strange folk, I told you. They would stick to themselves, and never mix with others.'

'Interesting. And who took him in when he left?'

'There was this mysterious man, who introduced himself as Mr Wammy. He offered me an exorbitant sum if I let him take him to an orphanage run by him.'

Mia was stunned. She had never known about the money involved. 'So, you practically sold him?'

'No! I would never do that! However, he convinced me that he would be in a better facility than ours. The boy was exceptionally bright, and he said that he would be raised in an environment which encouraged his talents.'

Mia smiled. 'thank you, Miss Porter.'

On the way back to her flat, she removed the miniature video camera she had in her shirt pocket, and placed it in her bag.

* * *

Trending: Revealed: L's past. Kira fan reveals the truth about L.

Light clicked on the article in spite of himself. There had been many false reveals in the past, and the article looked like total clickbait. However, curiosity won out, and he found himself reading the article.

 _Twenty five year old American Kira fan Deanna Robins reveals the truth about L, who used to be Kira's greatest adversary. Watch this video._

Light clicked on the video link. It showed red-haired woman dressed in a blue miniskirt, high heels, and a T-shirt with the words _Hail Kira_ written on it. She also had the letter 'K' written in his characteristic typeface tattooed on her arm. Light yawned. He had come across so many like her before. Girls who did not know or appreciate what he was doing for the world, who were only bothered about his looks and charm. They would say outrageous things for the sake of attention. Of course, he had met fangirls who understood him, and wanted to genuinely help his cause, as well, however, this girl looked like she was so demanding attention.

'Hello, everyone. ' She said. 'My name is Deanna Robins, and there is something I need to tell the world. I have always been a big supporter of our god, Kira, and I recently got the opportunity to actually do something that would help him. I had discovered a site in the depths of the internet, which revealed that L, who used to be Kira's greatest adversary had lived in an orphanage in England till the age of four. I travelled and found the orphanage, and I talked to Miss Porter, who runs it.

Light saw clips of the woman talking to an elderly woman in an orphanage. She showed her a portrait of four year old L, and the woman identified it. 'Len lawliet.' She said.

* * *

Mia smiled. The first part of her plan had been accomplished. The video had gone viral. It was being viewed, liked and shared all around the world. Kira was sure to notice it.

* * *

 _ **AN: L was twenty four years old in the beginning of the anime, and so after the timeskip, he would be twenty nine. So, according to the last chapter, Mia would be thirty seven years old. That kinda sucks because I've never written a character of that age, and it would have brrn easier if she was a teen, or in her early twenties. She looks much younger than she is, so she presents herself as a twenty five year old in the video.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm really supposed to be studying for a test on Monday, but I can't get this story out of my head.**_

 _ **I don't own DN. I only own Mia and any other OCs that may come.**_

 _ **I'd like to thank my reviewers. And to answer a question one of them had put forth, I have not really worked out if there would be any pairings, and if so, what they would be. However it turns out, there wouldn't be much romance in this fic.**_

* * *

Miss Porter gasped when Light Yagami entered the orphanage. 'K..KKira.'

'Miss Porter.'

'H..how do you know my name?'

'How do I know your name? Well, since you've asked that, I presume that you haven't watched this video.' Light took out his phone, and played a video on it. The video. The video which showed Deanna Robins interviewing Miss Porter about L.

Miss Porter gave a cry of shock when the video ended. 'I had no idea….I thought she was actually your agent. Please forgive me, Lord Kira.'

'Just Kira will do.' Light had initially been happy with the titles that had been bestowed on him, however he eventually realized that his mononym carried way more power than any appellations bestowed.

'So.' Light said. 'You were not aware that the child you identified was L?'

'I had no idea. Oh God….Len Lawliet….L. I had no idea. I swear.'

'Mixed descent. Interesting. Anything about him you hadn't told that girl you'd like to tell me?'

'I know very little about him. His parents' names were Daito and Alvira Lawliet, but I have no idea what they did or anything…they were so secretive. Oh, and there was one thing I forgot to tell her….Len…I mean L, he had a sister. Mia Lawliet, who was eight years older than him.'

'Interesting.' Said Light, struggling to conceal his surprise. He somehow found it difficult to imagine L with a sibling. 'Where is she now?'

'Oh, she got adopted, eventually. By a couple in London. I have no idea where she is now.'

Light did not expect L to have had a sister.

Of course, it did not really matter. Light couldn't care less about L's past. He had visited the orphanage only to verify Deanna Robins' claims, to ensure that it was not an elaborate trick.

He opened Deanna Robins' Youtube channel, KiraRules, which had become the most subscribed channel on Youtube. She had made over twenty videos, which talked about Kira.

When Light had watched the videos for the first time, he had realized that Deanna was not the average fangirl, despite looking like one. She was intelligent, and gave intelligent explanations to questions about Kira, questions like _Is killing really the answer_ and _Why Light Yagami, of all people._ She justified his actions by quoting statistics, and giving logical explanations that even he had not thought of.

She would be an invaluable asset, Light realized. There were still dissenters who spread anti-Kira propaganda, whom he could not finish, because he did not know their names, or because he did not know how they looked like. Deanna, who had a large fan following, could make videos that urge common people to report such traitors.

He should arrange a meeting with Deanna.

Or maybe he shouldn't. She was a woman. Most women he worked with ended up being infatuated with him. Light knew most men would think of that as a gift, but for Light, it was often a pain in the neck. He was Kira, and his job was to eliminate evil from the world, not to serenade some stupid fangirl.

He wouldn't meet her, yet. He would ask Mikami to meet her on his behalf.

He felt his thoughts return to L and Mia. Okay, he did care about L's past a bit. As Ryuga, Ryuzaki and L, he had found in him, for the first time in his life, an equal. He still missed mentally sparring with him. Never had he come across an adversary as worthy as him, and he doubted he would, ever. The victory somehow made him sad.

The days the two of them had spent chained together….during those days, he had grown a little attached to the older man. Nothing like the weird yaoi stuff that had been written about them, of course. Nothing like that. Still, in those few days, he had learned to see L as…as an extension of himself.

If L had found the Death Note, and if L shared his ideals, he would have had made a worthy Kira.

* * *

Kira had invited her for a meeting with his second-in-command Mikami.

Her plan was working. Slowly, she would gain Kira's confidence. She'd unearth all his secrets. She'd make him pay for what he did to L.

She had to think of a convincing explanation to explain how she had found Miss Porter's orphanage, in case that came up. She would come up with one that night. Right now, she was too jubilant to think.

'Would you like to order dessert?'

'No thank you.'

The waitress's innocent question filled Mia with a feeling of melancholy. She had not had desserts, or anything sweet at all, for a long time. Among the many photographs released of L, there was one, which showed him eating a cupcake. Mia remembered, even at four, her brother had been obsessed with sweets, and would consume them at every chance he got. Ever since that day, she stopped eating desserts, for they depressed her, and reminded her of L.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, everyone. I am really enjoying writing this. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favs.**_

 _ **I don't own DN. Duh.**_

'Good morning, everyone. Welcome to question Friday. Today, we have three very important questions about our beloved god Kira.'

'The first question has been sent by Ida from Denmark. her question is, Isn't it demeaning towards older, wiser people to have someone as young as Light Yagami as their god. Well, Ida, that is a very good question, indeed. Why should a young man, merely twenty-three years old be granted the power over older, wiser people?'

Mikami's fists clenched with anger. What was this girl doing? One does not simply question Kira.

'yes, Kira is inexperienced. But, power is not something we gain through merit. If you are born in a rich family, you have more opportunities than someone born in a poor family. An abled person gains more from life than a disabled person. It may not be fair, but that's the way of the world.'

'Those of you who believe in God, ask yourself. Did God choose to be God? Did someone set a test to choose God? No, right. It may appear unfair, but merit has got nothing to do with power we wield. And our Kira, trust me, is a way worthier god than the gods religion talks about. Our Kira is just….he kills only forces of evil…or forces that oppose good, which happen to be the same.'

'Next question is from Arya Raman from India. She asks, If Kira is a force of good, why did Kira kill L Lawliet, whom he says he admired?'

'Well, Arya, Kira did claim he admired L. He respected his intelligence a great deal. However, he did oppose Good, and that made him Evil, according to Kira. That was why he was eliminated.'

'Next question is from Yukiko from Kira's own native land, Japan! Yukiko wants to know if Kira has a girlfriend!'

'Well, Yukiko, Kira was dating the beautiful and talented Misa Amane for a long time. He's currently single. However, we don't know if there exists any woman on Earth worthy of him. He's a god, after all, and only a goddess can be with a god.'

'That's it, folks. Those of you who are still sceptical about Kira, just imagine a world without him. It would be a world where wars still happen. Where children still get killed. Where violence, rape, assault, kidnapping, murder all take place on a daily basis. He may not be perfect. But, he's the best we have.'

 _He may not be perfect, but he's the best we have._

 _He may not be perfect._

She thinks Kira is not perfect.

She doesn't completely support the greatest force of good.

She is evil.

She needs to be deleted.

* * *

An old shirt of four year old L's which he had forgotten to take to Wammy's.

A notebook where four year old L had used for his studies, in which, of course he had excelled beyond his years.

Old photographs Wammy had sent Mia, of adolescent L.

The few pictures that had been released after Light Yagami announced he was Kira.

Yes, Mia Lawliet had a shrine in her wardrobe. A shrine to her baby brother L.

She closed her eyes, and pictured the four year old L. She pictured an alternate childhood for them. The two of them getting adopted together. The two of them growing up together. Her dropping L to school. Her helping L choose a college that would help nurture his genius.

Sometimes, she hated Wammy almost as much as she hated Kira.

That did not lessen her anger towards Kira at all.

'I'll avenge you, L.' She whispered. 'I'll make Kira pay.'

 _ **I'm sorry about how short this chapter was. Xxx.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So, I'm back.**_

 _ **Let's continue! IDontOwnDeathNote.**_

'God.' Mikami said.

'Kira.'

'Kira.' Mikami bowed, low and deep. 'There is something I need to tell you.'

'Speak, Mikami.'

'There's something I need to tell you. About…..that girl. Deanna Robins.'

'Yes, speak.'

'I believe she…she's evil.'

Light frowned. 'What do you mean?'

'I…I believe she is evil. She doesn't completely believe in Good, Kira. She's a sceptic.'

'Sceptic?'

'Yes, Lord. She's sceptical of you. She does not completely believe you are a force of Good.'

'Why do you think so, Mikami?'

'She…in her videos, she addresses sceptics. She doubts you. She supports you because she thinks you are the best option, not because…because you are the only option.'

Light looked at the other man in the eye. 'Mikami, we need her. Whatever her motives might be, we need her. She would be a valuable ally to our cause. She would help drive thousands towards our cause.'

'She deserves to be deleted.'

'That's enough, Mikami!' Kira's eyes burned with fury. 'It is not up to you to question me. She deserves to live, and she would be a valuable ally to our cause, because I say so.'

Mikami stared at his god for a while. 'As you say. I beg you for your forgiveness.'

Light then embraced his most loyal follower. 'I forgive you.'

The girl deserved to be deleted.

But, Kira didn't believe she did. Kira wanted to support her, even though she was evil.

Did that mean…did that mean _Kira_ was evil too?

No, Kira could not be evil. Kira was God, after all.

But he condoned evil. That made him evil.

That meant he was serving a false god. One who pretended to be Good, even though he was actually Evil.

If he served Evil, did it mean that he was Evil, as well?

No. He couldn't be evil. He had dedicated his life to fighting evil.

Had he? He had spent so much time spending an evil god. So he was evil. As simple as that.

So, he deserved to be deleted.

Mikami took the gun Kira had given him to defend himself. He picked it up, and unhesitant, he shot himself.

* * *

Light couldn't believe, that Mikami, his most loyal servant had killed himself.

Why would he do that?

Whatever. He was Kira. It wouldn't matter to him.

However, he did need a replacement Right Hand. And he had his eyes on one Deanna Robins.

He was sure that he did not need another Mikami. No, his next lieutenant should be someone intelligent. Someone who agreed with him, and someone who could think for himself-or herself.

Sure, it was a risk. However, a move like that would gain him more supporters. People wouldn't see him as prideful anymore. He would be more accepted.

And female face would be something new. Apart from the few fangirls who mostly cared more about his looks and charm than his role as the god of the new world, most of his followers were male. However, a female face would attract more women to their cause.

He went online, and started watching the woman's videos.

She was really intelligent, brilliant, actually. She could really twist anything to support him, and her arguments were so damn confusing.

Strangely, she reminded him of L in some ways. Even though she was completely the opposite of him. For all his intelligence, L lacked basic social skills, while this girl seemed to thrive on them. Yet, she reminded him of them. Somehow. Inexplicably.

She was really attractive. While he was a proficient charmer himself, Light considered herself above the charms of the opposite sex. However, she held more appeal to him than Misa and Takada combined. It was not just her looks, more it was the sheer passion she had for what she was doing and her smartness that appealed to him. _I could make you the goddess of the new world._

She was to meet Mikami that day. However, she would be meeting Light instead. Light thought of the reason he had decided she would be meeting Mikami, and not him. He did not want her to be attached to him, like it often happened. However, was that the real reason? Could it be that _he_ was the one who ran the risk of being attached?

He frowned. He was Kira. Gods do not get attached.

'You seem to really like the videos.'

Light scowled. Ryuk. For a long time, he had taken to ignoring the shinigami. However, he really got on his nerves at times.

'Whatever.'

 _ **What do you think of the story so far?xxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So, I'm back.**_

 _ **IDontOwnDeathNote**_

In a few hours she would be meeting Kira. Not Mikami as she expected. But Kira himself.

Mia looked at the poster of Kira she had bought for one of her videos. Outwardly, he looked handsome and polished, the kind of person who would have a great career going along with a great social life. She recalled how he used to date model Misa Amane. He definitely looked like the kind of person who would date Misa Amane.

She was not deceived. She knew what he actually was. A monster.

She was afraid of meeting him. Afraid of her own reaction. It would take enormous self-control to not attack him on sight.

He killed L. Her baby brother L. He did not deserve to live.

She had fantasized about killing him so many times that it was rather overwhelming to realize that her fantasy could soon become a reality.

Her phone vibrated and she checked it. There was a single text. _Coffee 4 2day?_

Mia frowned. It was Jamie, her friend whom she was sort of dating. She had not responded to any texts or calls from her old friends ever since she became Deanna Robins. However, she did not want to lose Jamie. She was not sure she loved him, but he was the one person she had always been close to.

She switched on the TV, to be confronted by the foul face of one of Kira's supporters, who was talking about how Kira was the answer to every problem humanity had ever faced. Mia snorted. As if. _Just wait. We'll see once I finish off with him._

She looked at the Kira tattoo she had on her arm. The mark of her greatest enemy engraved onto her skin. She had done that to make herself look convincing, but at times, it brought her to tears. She sometimes felt like tearing off her skin, or burning it. The knowledge that she could get it removed once its purpose was served did little to pacify her.

She switched off the TV, and decided to take a short nap, before the meeting. He did not want to appear tired in front of her nemesis.

 _L sat on the chair, doing sums that were way too complex for a four year old. He did not speak, and his concentration was impeccable. Mia observed him. She was proud of him, but also slightly jealous, for she knew she was not half as intelligent as he was when she was his age._

' _Mia.' He said. 'This one is kind of tough. I'm seventy per cent sure that the answer is twelve.'_

 _Mia looked at the question. The answer was indeed twelve. But L's way of answering gave her the chills. He was four, for God's sake._

 _Just then a young boy walked up to L. He was about the same age as him, and had lighter hair. 'There, let me help you.' He said, and took his notebook in hand.'_

' _That's my notebook. Give it to me.' L protested._

' _It is yours no more. It is Kira's.'_

' _Kira?'_

 _The boy suddenly transformed into grown up Light Yagami. L transformed into his grown self as well. Light touched L on the shoulder with a single finger, and he exploded._

 _Blood. Guts. Gore. Everywhere._

' _I'm Kira.' The voice seemed to come from above. 'God of the new world.'_

Mia fell of the bed. _Oh, it was just a dream._

Her temporary relief gave way to fear. She was against a god. The God of the new world. Even L with his godlike intellect was helpless against him.

Was she being foolish? She hardly even knew L. She could have had lived a good life, with her job, and her friends, and with Jamie. Her relationship with Jamie was going on well; they might even have ended up married. She had always wanted to eventually have a family. Was it worth risking all that to avenge the brother she had never really known?

'Yes.' She said aloud, determined. 'Yes, it is worth it. I have been this far. Now I won't give up.'

 _ **So, what do you think? Do review. Xxx.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Kira's room was austere, yet splendid. Clad in a simple, yet formal attire, in the centre of the room, sat Kira himself. Kira, a.k.a Light Yagami.

Light was strikingly handsome, but other than his beauty, there was nothing that set him apart outwardly. His poise was normal, his face devoid of any noteworthy emotion.

'Deanna.' He said, bowing in the Japanese fashion, before offering Mia his hand. Mia responded by greeting him in Japanese.

'You know Japanese?' Light asked Mia, surprised. 'I learned it for you, Kira.' Said Mia, truthfully. Kira maintained his neutral expression, and asked her to sit. A young Japanese woman came up to her and offered her snacks.

'So, Deanna, tell me how you found out about the orphanage where L had lived till he was four?'

Mia had concocted a story to explain that beforehand. 'I used to know L's sister Mia.' She said. I used to live in London for a short time when I was seventeen. Mia and I became good friends at that time, and she told me about L. I had lost touch with her till recently, when I found her on Facebook.

'What else did she tell you about L?'

'Nothing much. Just that he was a clever, precocious child. His biological parents never had much time for him. Or for Mia.'

'What do you know about his biological parents?'

Mia hesitated. She had never revealed these facts to anyone before. However, she had realized that sticking to the facts was a better option than concocting stories that would be difficult to prove later on. It seemed so wrong to reveal a secret that had haunted her for so long to her nemesis.

However, she needed to gain his trust. This seemed to be an easy way to do so.

'L and Mia's parents…they were drug addicts.' Mia explained. Mia had told me about them many a time. Mia used to hate them, because they would often neglect her and L because of their addiction.

'Drug addicts.' Light repeated. He was definitely not expecting this.

'Mia was especially resentful of them because of how they treated L. When he was two, they once ran out of drugs when she was at school, so they once left him alone at home for nearly half a day, as they went to procure some.' A chill ran down Mia's spine as she recalled the incident that had happened so long ago.

Light looked at a distance, thinking about it. 'Mia.' He said. 'I want you to make a video, about this.'

'What?'

'I want you to talk about L's past in a video. Or better still, make a series of videos called _Understanding L._ Make him look like an intelligent man whose tragic past led him to make all the wrong decisions. L has a large fan following, and he is seen as an inspiration for those who oppose me. Your videos should shatter the image of him as a hero, and instead show him as he was, a smart, but troubled young man, who made all the wrong decisions in life.'

L's parents were drug addicts.

Before Deanna, Light had not given much thought to Light's parents. He somehow couldn't picture the detective as a child. However, knowing the truth made him a little sad.

It was not easy acknowledging the fondness he had developed for the older man, who was his enemy. He was a god; he was not supposed to feel affectionate towards anyone. However, when he pictured toddler L alone at home all confused by his addict parents' disappearance, he felt a seething rage inside himself. That would never have happened in Kira's world.

 _That would never have happened in Kira's world._ He could ask Deanna to use that line in her video.

'I was…fond of L.' Light admitted. 'Even though he was my enemy. We were similar in several ways. I respected him, and I think it was mutual.'

Mia did not expect such an admission. She wondered for a moment if there was any truth in the rumors of L and Kira having been lovers. She pushed the thought off her mind. The idea of her sweet baby brother having had anything of that sort with the monster who killed him was too horrible to even consider.

'I don't want him to be a symbol of resistance against me. Through this video, we'd be killing two birds with one stone. We would be getting rid of the dissenters, and we would also be getting rid of the idea that people need to oppose me if they want to support L. So will you do it'

'Do I have a choice?'

'If you value your life, no.'


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey! I have got loads of views, but I really wish I had more reviews. I really want to know what everyone thinks of this fic.**_

 _ **I don't own Death Note. Duh**_

 _ **I'm introducing Michiko, a new character here. Do tell me what you think of her.**_

* * *

'Michiko!' a young girl of about thirteen ran up to Michiko in the grocery store.

'You are Michiko, aren't you?'

'Yes.' Michiko said, nonplussed.

'I am Kyoko. My brother and I are big fans of your comics.'

'That's great. It's nice to meet you, Kyoko.'

'Michiko, I have got a new copy of your latest issue. Would you sign it? Please?

'Oh, sure.' Kyoko produced her copy of _L and Kira save the world,_ and Michiko immediately signed it.

Being recognized was an unusual feeling for fifteen year old Michiko. She had started drawing comics ever since the pictures of Kira and L were released. She found herself admiring both of them, and thought it was a pity they couldn't work together. She drew comics to indulge in her fantasy, and soon, her comics became extremely popular in her school. She started selling them all around the neighbourhood, and found a steady demand for them in the neighbourhood.

She was looking for a new villain for her comics. Yotsuba had been killed in the last issue, so she needed someone new, someone more dynamic. For all her skills, she was terrible in creating original characters. She needed someone to base him on. Or her. A female villain would be a nice change.

'Michiko!' Ruki, her brother exclaimed once she reached home. 'Did you see the latest video by Deanna?' It is the first of a series, called _Understanding L._

* * *

'Hello everyone, today I'll be starting my series on everyone 's favourite anti-hero, Len Lawliet, also known as L.'

Mia felt an overwhelming sense of guilt as she continued to speak. 'He was a genius. He was the one who nearly succeeded in dethroning a god. Kira himself claims to admire him. So, what was it that made him take all the wrong decisions, decisions that ultimately lead to his demise? '

 _I'm sorry, L. I'm doing this for you. I have to tell a few lies, but it's ultimately for you._

'L had a tragic past. He was born as Len Lawliet, son of Daito and Alvira Lawliet. He is of mixed descent, his father, Daito was half Japanese, and half British. His mother, Alvira was half Russian and half French. They ran a small business. They were also known to keep to themselves, and had few friends. On investigation, I came to know the sad truth. They used to partake various recreational drugs, and they eventually got addicted to such an extent that they started to neglect L and his sister Mia. L was raised mostly by Mia, who was merely eight years older to him.' Mia had to struggle to keep herself from tearing up.

'It is obvious L didn't have a normal childhood. It is extremely likely that he grew up to be resentful of authority, which was why he rejected Kira's authority.' Mia cringed, as she realized how ridiculous she sounded. However, she knew that it would be bought by her viewers. They bought everything she said.

'If L had been bought up under different circumstances, chances are that he would have realized the truth about Kira. He would have been one of Kira's own. He would have helped Kira make the world a better place.'

* * *

'it was awesome, wasn't it? ' Ruki said. 'I think I'm a little bit in love with Deanna.

 _Of course you would be. But it is bullshit. L did not have a difficult childhood. He did not make unwise decisions. Not according to me, at least._

 _Deanna would be the villain. She would be a yandere type character obsessed with Kira. He would want to hurt L as he was jealous of his closeness to Kira. That would please the yaoi fans, though I wouldn't include any kind of romance as of yet._

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Do review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I WANT REVIEWS!**

 _ **Sorry for sounding so aggressive. But please, guys. It doesn't matter what you feel about it, constructive criticism is more than welcome. But it is awfully disappointing to see that no one has reviewed in a loooooong time.**_

 _ **I don't own Death Note, obviously. Also, I'd like to mention that there is a three months' time difference between this chapter and the previous chapter.**_

* * *

'There she is. The bitch, Deanna Robins.'

'Deanna. The stupid bitch who thinks herself worthy of Kira.'

Mia narrowly missed being hit by a water balloon as she swerved her car. This was getting out of hand.

Ever since the comic series _L and Kira save the world became popular,_ The popularity of Deanna's books started lessening. Especially in Japan. The comic series cast L and Light as friends, and possible lovers, and Deanna as a villain bent on tarnishing L's reputation.

For the past month, Mia had been getting a lot of hate from fans of the comic series. She initially ignored them, but as the fandom grew, misconceptions about the truth grew. Loads of people started believing that L and Light truly were friends, and Deanna was the villain of the story. Mia had to deal with haters all over the internet, and she would often meet them on the streets as well.

She parked her car a little way from Kira's residence. She was immediately ambushed by a group of youngsters. One of them had a knife in his hand, and he attacked her with that.

'Fuck.' She cursed dodging the knife, which grazed her hand. She ran as fast as she could, all the way to Kira's residence.

'You're late.' Light Yagami said. Mia couldn't help noticing that he looked even more dashing than usual.

'I was held up.' Mia said. 'Those haters again.' She held out her hand. 'One of them attacked me with a knife.'

Light frowned. 'I think the way it is going, you wouldn't ever be able to regain the support you've had earlier. I don't think I have anything more to gain from working with you.

'What?'

Light gave a sadistic smile. 'You're fired, Deanna. I have found a replacement for you.'

* * *

Firing Deanna had been really easy for Light. However, the next step wasn't. he had the Death Note in front of him, and all he had to do was write her name. She would die. Instantly.

However, there was _something_ that stopped him from writing the name. He couldn't figure out what it was. He really did not want her dead. Ryuk laughed at his hesitation.

'Why the hesitation? Is it that you're sweet on her, Light?'

'Shut up.' Light said, and wrote the name _Deanna Robins_ in English.

He had to contact Michiko to tell her he wanted her as Deanna's replacement.

Her youth did not bother him. After all, he was just a couple of years older when he took on the mantle of Kira.

* * *

Kira had fired Mia.

She was no longer working for Kira.

Now, avenging L would be more difficult than ever.

Deanna had become Mia again. She dyed her hair back in its natural black. She got a tattoo cover up. She slipped out her contact lenses.

It was a relief to be herself again. For a moment, she considered forgetting all about Kira and continuing to lead a normal life. She could go back to her old career, be with her old friends. It would be nice to be with Jamie again.

However, when she looked at the shrine she had made for L, she found a familiar anger return.

She had sworn to avenge her brother. She could not fail in that.

* * *

She would make a comeback in Kira's life. Eventually. And she would see him dead.

'Mia!' Jamie was pleasantly surprised when she appeared at his doorstep. Nice to meet you.

Without saying a word, she kissed him, hard on the lips. She had missed this during her time as Deanna. With him, she felt comfortable, secure, loved. He was an excellent kisser, and she wished they never had to stop.

'Where had you been, all this while?' Jamie asked once they broke apart.

'I…I can explain.'

'No, you don't have to. You are Deanna Robins, aren't you?'

'What the fuck are you talking about?

'Don't lie to me, Mia. I know you. I had grown up with you. I had watched all of Deanna's videos, and you're her. I have no doubts.'

Mia looked at Jamie in the eye. 'Jamie, can you keep a secret?'

Jamie looked at Mia, and hugged her. 'When have I ever betrayed you, Mia? Why do you even ask that?'

Half-sobbing, Mia narrated the entire saga, starting from her brother whose existence Jamie did not even know of. 'Why didn't you tell me, Mia?'

'I…I did not want to involve anyone else. After all, it is Kira we are dealing with. I did not want to place anyone else at risk.'

Jamie kissed her. The kisses were now more tender than the once the shared before, however they were passionate all the same. Jamie slipped a hand under her top. It was the first time in months.

Eventually, their clothes came off, and they were making heavy, passionate love on the couch. I love you, Mia.' Jamie whispered, after they finished with the lovemaking. 'Ill support you with whatever you want to do.'


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm back.**_

 _ **Thank you, Janaesh, for your review.**_

 _ **I don't own Death Note.**_

* * *

Michiko did not want to work for Kira.

Sure, she had idolized him, once. However, meeting him in person felt intimidating. He was not the charming bad boy she had portrayed him as. She still admired him to a certain extent. However, she couldn't keep asking herself if his actions were really justified. Sure, he had saved thousands of lives, but he had also taken hundreds. Some of his actions struck her as arbitrary, driven more by pride than by a sense of justice.

She resorted to watching Deanna Robins' videos to resolve her dilemmas. She learned to actually appreciate the videos. Meeting Kira had enabled her to see him in a new light. He learned to accept that Kira was human, after all, and not a god. Kira did have his flaws. The good he had done was greater than the evil, though.

Was it?

She did not want to know. She had never wanted to get involved in this mess. Kira and L were like celebrity idols for her, to be appreciated from a distance, not to be directly involved with.

She couldn't help feel guilty about Deanna Robins, about demonizing her in the comics. She seemed to be a genuinely good person, and she had gotten so much hate lately. Because of her.

She decided to write an email to her. She owed her an apology. She decided to be completely honest with her. Perhaps she would be able to find a solution to her problems.

 _Miss Robins_

 _I know this might sound weird, but I'm Michiko, the creator of the L and Kira series. I had been working for Kira for some time. I had re-watched your videos and I realized that it had been terribly wrong of me to demonize you in my comic series. I would have not have had done it if I knew it would become so popular. It was never my intention to hurt you in any manner._

 _There is one thing I'd like to confide in you. I don't like working for Kira. I had never intended to. I feel scared and intimidated by Kira, and I want to stop working for him. However, I'm terrified he might kill me if I do that? DO you have any suggestion for me?_

 _Michiko_

* * *

'I want Deanna to die in your next issue?'

'What?

'I had eliminated her in real life. However, I need you to do that in the comics as well. She is no longer an important character.'

'You…you killed her in real life?'

'That was the logical step.'

Michiko felt something inside her die. The email had been useless. Deanna Robins was dead.

'Why did you do that?'

Kira laughed. 'She was working for me, Michiko. Just like you are working for me. I realized that her being in the position did not benefit the world in any way.' He then put a hand on Michiko's shoulder. 'I hope that serves as a reminder of your expendability.'

Michiko gazed at Light with hatred in her eyes. It was official. She hated him.

She hated the one person who could kill her for hating him.

She also felt a terrible guilt brew inside her. Deanna probably died because of _her._ It made sense. People stopped trusting Deanna ever since _her_ became popular.

She suddenly passed out.

* * *

'What do you make of this?' Mia asked Jamie.

Jamie read the email. 'It could be a trap.'

'Trap laid by…Kira? I mean, he could simply kill me if he wanted to.'

'Could he? He doesn't know your real name, does he?'

'No he doesn't.' Mia felt suddenly jubilant. At leat, there she had an advantage.

'I somehow think this is genuine. Poor girl, she is all of fifteen. I can understand her, she seems to be really confused. '

'Don't trust her so easily. You never know what Kira is up to.' Suddenly, a thought struck Jamie. 'Perhaps we can use her somehow. To, you know, avenge your brother.'

'It's rather risky, though. I mean, I could have done it if I still looked like Deanna. However, I don't want to expose myself to anyone associated with Kira right now. I also have a feeling he might have attempted to kill me.'

'Perhaps I can help there.' Jamie said.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey, I'm back.**_

 _ **This is going to be a rather short chapter, I'm afraid, as I have to study for a test.**_

When Michiko regained consciousness, she found herself in Kira's arms.

She was shocked. Light gave her some water. His face looked as neutral as ever.

He smelled of perfume. It was a very strong scent and she wondered how come she had never noticed it on him before. His eyes were dark, and attractive.

She had come to hate him, but she couldn't deny that she was extremely attracted to him. She had always had a crush on both him and his greatest adversary L, before she met him. However, he was irresistible right now. His beautiful hands were supporting her, and he gently touched her face. 'Are you alright?'

She didn't say a word. 'Michiko.' Said Kira. Her name sounded delicious coming from his mouth. He inched closer towards her, and before she could stop herself, she grabbed his face, and kissed him on the lips.

The kiss went on for a couple of seconds before Kira broke away. He picked the girl up and lay her on the couch. 'I'll be back in a minute.' He said, and walked away.

Light Yagami felt unsettled.

Sure, this was not his first kiss. However, with his ex-girlfriends, things had always been predictable. He was always the one in control. They did as he asked. This was the first time a girl had surprised him. That was what unsettled him, not the fact that he felt next to nothing for her. He did not feel much for any of his previous girlfriends either. Sure, there were physical urges, but Light found those rather inconsequential. He used to date more to fit in with the crowd, and to gain admiration rather than out of any real inclination towards romance.

Also, there was the matter of Michiko being fifteen years old.

Light frowned. What had possessed that _kid_ to do that? He was suddenly thankful that he had broken off from the kiss. If he had let it continue, would that had have made him a pedophile? Pedophilia was an unforgivable crime in Kira's book.

He had to tell

her that she better never make a move on him again. Or else, she would be eliminated.

'Michiko.' Kira said. 'You better take care of your health. You cannot work for me, if you keep passing out like this.'

Michiko trembled.

'Also, what you did just now was highly inappropriate. I don't want a repetition of it. If you ever do that again, I would have no choice but to eliminate you.'

'Y…yes.'

She had kissed Kira.

She had caused someone's death, and then kissed her killer.

She wondered what had possessed her

She had done it in a moment of weakness. She had been foolish. Extremely foolish.

 _ **So, that's it. Do review. Please.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey, I'm back.**_

 _ **Do read and review.**_

* * *

'I…I'm sorry.' Michiko said.

Michiko in a small, quaint café with Jamie. She had agreed to meet up this man, who claimed he was engaged to Deanna.

'I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. I promise.'

'Don't worry.' Jamie said, in the kindly voice of his. 'You have nothing to feel guilty about.'

Michiko stared at him. 'How could you say that? Your fiancée died because of me!'

'She didn't die.'

'What?'

'She didn't die, Michiko. She's still alive.'

'How is that possible?'

'I can't tell you. But, you have nothing to feel guilty about. She's alive and well.' He then looked at her in the eye, and said. 'And she's plotting against Kira.'

A look of sheer terror crossed Michiko's face. 'Doing so would be suicide. He knows her name. He knows what she looks like.'

'He doesn't know her name.'

'What? How…' It struck her. 'Her name is not really Deanna Robins!'

Jamie smiled. 'You're right.'

'So, would you help us?'

'H..help you?'

'Yes, help us. In defeating Kira.'

Michiko looked terrified for a moment. Then, she looked determined.

'Yes, I will.'

Jamie took out a tiny cylindrical device from his pocket. 'This is a voice recorder. Whenever you are with Kira, you must keep this in your pocket, and switch it on. It will transmit all your conversations to a receiver piece which I have.'

Michiko looked frightened. 'What if Kira finds out?'

'I don't think that is likely. But I'm not forcing you into this. It's a risk that if you're taking, you take willingly. Remember, Kira is a human, not a god, like he claims to be.'

Kira is human. He is not a god.

Michiko inhaled. She could do this.

She could help defeat Kira.

'Michiko, have you finished with the latest issue?'

'Yes, I have, Kira.'

'I want to see it.'

Michiko produced the last comic she had drawn. Kira snatched it from her hands, and started reading it.

Michiko observed Kira as he read, her eyes full of hate.

She couldn't believe that she had actually kissed this man. Okay, she could believe it. He was incredibly attractive. Hell, if he let her, she would probably kiss him again. But she was aware of his evil.

Why not get rid of him now?

She had a small knife she always carried with her. It would be terribly easy to cut his throat.

At the worst, she would not be unsuccessful in her attempt, and Kira would kill her.

At the best, she would rid the world of Kira.

She lunged at him with her knife.

 _Where am I?_

She was not at home, that was sure. Her last memory was lunging out in an attempt to kill Kira.

Kill Kira. She, a fifteen year old schoolgirl had the audacity to try to kill the God of the New World.

She wondered how she got there. Was she successful in killing Kira?

What if she was not?

If she was not, she was a good as dead.

"Michiko.'

Michiko looked up, to see Jamie standing next to her bed. With Jamie, was a young woman. Something about her seemed familiar, but she couldn't figure out what.

'How are you feeling?'

'I am feeling…okay. Where am I?'

'Relax, Michiko.' The woman spoke. Something about her voice seemed rather blunt.

'How can I relax? Kira…..Is Kira dead?'

'No, he isn't' Jamie said. 'He got knocked out cold, but he did not die. Michiko, that was very foolish of you.'

'I know. And now I'm as good as dead.'

'No, you aren't. ' The woman said. 'Kira needs a face and a name to kill.'

'Yes, so? He knows my name.'

Jamie smiled and held up a small mirror. 'Look at yourself, Michiko.'

Michiko was stunned.

The girl in the mirror looked nothing like her.

She had the same hair and eyes. However, her nose was longer, her cheekbones sharper, her complexion slightly fairer….

'One thing I never told you, Michiko.' Jamie said. 'That I had trained as a plastic surgeon. I know it was wrong to do this without your consent. However, that was the only way we could save your life. You see, Kira no longer know what you look like, so he can't kill you.'

Michiko stared. What he said did make sense. However, it was too much for her to wrap her mind around. The fact that she no longer looked like herself stung her.

'Wh—who are you?' She asked the woman.

'All in good time.' Jamie said. 'The two of us, are the enemies of Kira. We want to eliminate him from this planet. And, we want you, Michiko, to help us. Will you be willing to do that?'

'Of course. I want Kira dead, as well.'

'Well then, you'll have to stay with us. Once we reveal her identity.' Jamie pointed at the woman.' 'We cannot allow you to go anywhere, or meet anyone without our permission.'

'What about my parents?' Michiko asked, stunned.

'They shouldn't know. I know it is cruel to take you away from them, but is that is the cost of getting rid of Kira, it is worth it. Of course, we are not forcing you. If you agree to this, it would be out of your own choice.'

A hard look crossed Michiko's face. 'I agree.'

'Good.'

* * *

 _ **So, what do you think?**_


End file.
